Human Kite
"From high above the battlefield, the Human Kite, alias Kyle Broflovski, swoops into action, striking fear into evil-doers everywhere. Blasting away his foes at range while supporting his fellow Coon and Friends members, the Human Kite is a powerful ally to have on your superhero team.Park Official Web Site" The Human Kite (sometimes called Human Kite) is the alter-ego of Kyle Broflovski in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole''. The New Kid first encounters the Human Kite during the quest Alternate Universes Collide where the Human Kite is being threatened by a "me from another universe". The 'Alternate Human Kite' is Kyle's visiting cousin, Kyle Schwartz, who wants to be a Human Kite too (and he did became a "Human Kite 2"). Appearance and Personality The Human Kite wears a sleeveless teal-colored costume with a grey hood; the opening of the hood is vaguely kite-shaped. A large red and yellow kite resides around his neck with most of it behind him, profiling his head; it has loops on its spars for him to hold onto. His outfit has a multi-colored kite on the chest and noticeable points on the shoulders. History Human Kite sides with Coon and Friends for most of the Civil War. He was first formerly introduced in the mission Alternate Universes Collide, and was an available combat buddy after the mission. On the first day, he was seen in the Coon Lair, suggesting that Scrambles, the missing cat, may be simply dead somewhere in the gutter. Later, he was assigned to look for signs of the cat in the sky. However, he ended up trapped in the issues with his cousin, Human Kite 2 from another universe. after the New Kid helped him with his problems, he gladly joined the team, took a selfie, and was an available combat buddy ever since. Human Kite fought the six graders with the New Kid and Super Craig, calling for "no mercy" when Super Craig was still hesitate about whether to take on the six graders or not. Human Kite also showed up during Civil War, being one of the members confronted the Freedom Pals, he may also took part in the battle. After the fight is over, he commented that the New Kid is "really getting the hang of this". Later in the Coon Lair, Human Kite called that the Coon was extremely stupid to come up with the New Kid's backstory(mainly featured the tremendous trauma that parents' sexual intercourses can give children) as "everyone's dad fucks everyone's mom". The Coon, however, oversaw the main point Human Kite was expressing, and accused Kite for "stealing backstory". Enraged, Human Kite left the lair, yelling in anger. On the first night, Human Kite generously offered his "Kite express" to Captain Diabetes as a method to reach the main street, though he forgot to clean his base or set up ladders for them. He then heeded the call from the Coon, went to the Italian restaurant to reinforce the New Kid and Captain Diabetes. Having defeated the cooks and Randy, Human Kite went back to the Coon Lair with everyone else, he later fled in horror when Liane Cartman threatened to call his parents. Human Kite, in his ordinary identity Kyle, exited the school with everyone else the next day, emphasizing the boredom in their lives. He then went back into his superhero identity to request the New Kid to help with his newly-arised problem, that is, his cousin. The request triggers the mission Alternate Universes Collide Again. During the battle, if Sheila Broflovski is attacked, Human Kite will enter the battle, fighting against the New Kid. After the Broflovskis' defeat, Sheila would try to call the police, but Human Kite stopped the action and expressed his regret for what he had done, along with the apology for his mom and his cousin. The trouble was at an end, but Sheila demanded Human Kite to get down the kite in the tree. The New Kid analyzed the surroundings, and came up with an idea, using farts to fly up into the tree to retrieve the kite, and the plan worked. Amazed, Human Kite called the new field ability as "fartkour", and was willing to help whenever needed to reach somewhere high up. Abilities With less-than-stellar health, Human Kite works best at range, where he can use his abilities without exposing himself to heavy enemy attack. His Kite Shield is useful for improving his allies' durability as they approach the front lines, and his Jetstream is an effective tool for both healing and rescuing allies from dangerous situations. His Laser Burn is a fairly powerful distance attack, and Wrath of Kite allows him to hit a large area with high damage and the Burning status effect. His field ability is Fartkour, which allows him to get up to high places with the help of The New Kid's farts. *'Laser Burn' - Rake a target with Kite's laser eyes. *'Jetstream' - Pull allies close and Heal them. *'Kite Shield' - Grant Protection to a teammate. *'Wrath of Kite' - Ultimate - Inflict Burning on your enemies from space. Quests Given *Alternate Universes Collide *Alternate Universes Collide Again Quotes (IN-PROGRESS) Field/Story * "Oh no. Nonononono." * "It's Cartman's dumbass hand puppet." * "Shut up! It's not Mitch "stupid fucking" Conner!" * "Fuck this, I'm going to bed." * "It was right of you not to fart in his face after he told us what we needed to know. You're very forgiving." (When the New Kid spares Jared) * "Hit him again." * "Get out of the way, you guys! We've got to stop Cartman before he starts all this!" * "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT!" * "We're ALL Freedom Pals! We're from the future, you fat turd." * "Cartman, I swear to god, if you don't knock it off I'm-" * "Admit it!" * "You ARE Mitch Conner! You always have BEEN Mitch Conner! And you better stop RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" * "I'm not making it up, dude." * "You fucking drop it...fatass..." * "If I was just fucking with you... Then so was HE." * "Yeah, why?!" * "Man, my whole outfit are reeks now; thanks a lot!" (After using Fartkour) * "You're...really good at that." (After using Fartkour) * "I can see my house from here!" (Standing on a roof after using Fartkour) * "Kind of chilly up here, I wish my costumes had sleeves." (Standing on a roof after using Fartkour) * "Man, we are really high up." (Standing on a roof after using Fartkour) Battle * Selected ** "Let's go!" ** "Human Kite!" ** "Ready!" * Battle start ** "From the sky swoops justice!" * Battle start, Mosquito in a Honey Pot ** "Mosquito is coming with us!" * Turn start ** "Human Kite: ready to swoop!" ** "Feel the wrath of...HUMAN KITE!" ** "No mercy, guys!" ** "Oh, I'm up? OK." ** "It's Kite flying time!" ** "All evil fears the lasers of kites." ** "Time to fly!" ** "Time to shoot the lasers." ** "Swooping in on a breeze of justice!" ** "It's about to smell like burning in here." ** "It's gettin' windy in here!" ** "Half-kite, half-man, all crime fighter!" ** "Earth's mightiest kite!" ** "Check your watch, crime: It's kite time." ** "Human Kite cleared for takeoff!" ** "Beware, evil! For from the sky comes a kite!" ** "These updrafts have recharged my eye lasers! Human Kite is ready!" ** "The wind brings it with justice: Human Kite is here!" ** "Swoooop!" * Turn start, low health ** "We've got to finish this..." ** "Kinda hope that we can wrap this up." * Turn start, versus chefs ** "This kitchen is about to heat up!" * Turn start, Alternate Universes Collide Again ** "Leave my mom alone!" * New Kid turn start ** "OK, let's see what you got, New Kid." ** "Fuck 'em up, New Kid!" ** "Give 'em hell, Douchebag." ** "You're up, AssBlaster." ** "You got this!" * New Kid turn start, against Freedom Pals ** "New Kid's gonna kick your ass, Freedom Pals!" * New Kid turn start, Alternate Universes Collide Again ** "I can't watch." * Idle ** "Well, hard to go wrong with lasers..." ** "Let's see... Barometric pressure one-oh-one-four... Slight updraft..." ** "Let's see, who to burn, who to burn?" ** "Sorry guys, got a lot to consider here." ** "There's no time limit on turns, right?" ** "Let's see. So many options." * Ally idle ** "When in doubt, punch something really hard." ** "Feel free to go!" ** "Please go. Seriously." * Ally idle, versus Red Wine Drunk Randy ** "Don't let him drink anymore!" * New Kid idle ** "Don't overthink it, Butthole. Follow your heart." * Toolshed idle ** "It's totally Tool Time, dude. Do your thing." ** "I was afraid this might happen... He's got too many tools to choose from!" * Using Laser Burn ** "Pew pew!" * Using Laser Burn, Alternate Universes Collide Again ** "I'm super pissed at you guys right now!" * After using Laser Burn ** "Hope you enjoyed your laser treatment. Your skin might be a little tender for a while." ** "Now that's how you give the third degree." ** "Staring contest! You lost!" ** "You might feel intense burning." ** "Welcome to laser town!" * First time using Jetstream ** "Yeah, I call that one Jetstream. It's a heal. Pretty handy." * Using Jetstream ** "Heal up!" ** "Galvanizing Gust!" ** "you are safe with me." ** "Enjoy!" ** "Kite rescue, coming soon!" * After using Jetstream ** "You deserve this, just enjoy it." ** "Back in business" * First time using Kite Shield ** "Galvanizing Gust - and now you have a damage-absorbing shield!" * Using Kite Shield ** "Got you covered!" ** "You can count on me!" ** "Never fear, Kite's here!" ** "Here, dude!" ** "I got you!" ** "Thank me later!" * After using Kite Shield ** "Great, now I'm dizzy." * Ultimate ready ** "I forecast gentle breezes with a high chance of lasers and burning!" ** "Now, what do we do to reduce these fools to cinders? Oh I know - Wrath of Kite!" ** "Feeling kind of wrathy right now, I won't lie!" ** "Not sure if you know but hell hath no fury like WRATH OF KITE." ** "I have a sudden urge to fly up to the stratosphere and just go nuclear on these pukes." * Using Wrath of Kite ** "Pew pew!" ** "Activating the Wrath of Kite!" ** "I'M...SO...ANGRY!" ** "LASER DEATH!" * After using Wrath of Kite ** "I hope someone got that on video." ** "That's a kiting." * After using Wrath of Kite, enemies still active ** "Whoa, people are still alive down here?" * After ally attacking ** "They totally deserved that." ** "You showed that bastard!" * Call Girl attacking ** "Thank goodness I'm on your friends list." * After Call Girl using Blocked ** "H-hey, we already have a laser user on the team." * After Fastpass using Hit and Run ** "Fastpass has no respect for the laws of physics." * After Mosquito using Zika Rush ** "Careful, dude. We don't need the Center for Disease Control getting all up in our business." * After New Kid attacking ** "New Kid, I like the way you punch." ** "That's our Butthole!" * Super Craig using Omega Crash Extra ** "Now, that's using your head." * After Toolshed using Drillslinger ** "I think we just learned an important lesson in eye protection." * After Toolshed using Spiral Power ** "I bet it's harder to aim when the lasers aren't firing from your eyeballs." ** "You know, you should learn how to twirl your drills. You know, add some pizzazz." * After a Timefart ** "Nice time-tinkering, Butthole!" * Enemy Chilled ** "Anyone else getting a case of the willies?" * Enemy defeated ** "I like our odds!" ** "Another enemy...grounded. I can get away with that, right?" ** "Blew 'em away!" * New Kid defeating enemy ** "Way to go, Butthole!" * Healing ** "Back in business." * Healing item on ally ** "I got something you should shove in your mouth!" * Healed ** "All right, I feel an updraft!" ** "I really needed that." * Reviving ** "Now soar, SOAR... Oh wait, you can't even fly." * Attacked ** "Kite hater!" ** "My keel! God dammit, they hit me in my keel!!!" ** "Kite resilience!" * Attacked by Red Wine Drunk Randy ** "I think we underestimated the power of red wine." * Ally attacked ** "Hang in there! Help is swooping your way!" ** "You'll pay for that! So swears the Human Kite!" ** "Don't let crime get the upper hand!" * Mysterion attacked ** "You OK, Mysterion?" * New Kid attacked ** "That's it, New Kid! Keep them distracted!" ** "Fart Lord, don't you have any powers to help you dodge those?" * Toolshed attacked ** "Toolshed!" * Ally attacked by Red Wine Drunk Randy ** "He's totally out of his mind!" * Defeated, Alternate Universes Collide Again ** "This is super not cool, guys!" * Bleeding ** "Soda water gets out blood stains, right? From nylon, too?" * Mosquito Charmed ** "Knock some sense into Mosquito, that'll snap him out of it!" ** "Dammit, Clyde! I'm gonna knock some sense into you!" * New Kid low health ** "You don't look so hot, New Kid." * Victory ** "This is the part where the bad guys regret their life choices." * Victory, versus chefs ** "OK, see you guys later. We're gonna go do some real superhero shit." * Victory, first battle against sixth-graders ** "Man. We kicked some sixth grade ass!" * Dialogue ** With Call Girl, versus High Jew Elf King Kyle *** Call Girl: "Wow, Past Kyle has such a cool costume. What happened?" Human Kite: "Hey!" ** With Captain Diabetes, after self or ally attacking *** Captain Diabetes: "Not even my podiatrist can save that villain." Human Kite: "Podiatrist? Is he like the Alfred to your Batman?" ** With Captain Diabetes, attacked by Captain Diabetes, Alternate Universes Collide Again *** Captain Diabetes: "I hope that didn't hurt too badly, Human Kite!" Human Kite: "Well, it did." ** With the Coon, battle start *** The Coon: "Stand back! The real superheroes are here now." Human Kite: "Yeah us real superheroes are here to save the day." ** With the Coon, after using Laser Burn, Alternate Universes Collide Again *** Human Kite: "Ready to quit yet?" The Coon: "Nah, I feel like we should see where this goes." Human Kite: "Dammit!" ** With the Coon, attacked by the Coon, Alternate Universes Collide Again *** The Coon: "I've wanted to do that for a long time." Human Kite: "Screw you, Coon!" ** With the Coon, the Coon attacked *** The Coon: "You fuck with the Coon, you answer to his friends. Right, guys?" Human Kite: "Yeah, yeah, we'll get around to it." ** With the Coon, the Coon defeated *** Human Kite: "Dead? Already?" The Coon: "Fuck off, all of you." ** With Mysterion, after Mysterion using Demonic Fury *** Human Kite: "Wow, dude, it's like you have zero fear of death." Mysterion: "I'm not the one who needs to be afraid." ** With Mysterion, ally attacked *** Human Kite: "I'll make them pay for that!" Mysterion: "No, vengence will be mine alone." ** With Sixth Grader, turn start *** Human Kite: "Feel the wrath of...Human Kite!" Sixth Grader: "Stupid fourthie with a kite on his back!" ** With Super Craig, Super Craig idle *** Human Kite: "Go any time, Craig." Super Craig: "Don't rush me, Kite." ** With Super Craig, after Super Craig attacking *** Human Kite: "If only you put as much effort into your costume as you did that move." Super Craig: "Look dude. You're lucky I even showed up." ** With Raisins Girl, turn start *** Human Kite: "Check your watch, crime: It's kite time." Raisins Girl: ??? ** With Raisins Girl, idle *** Raisins Girl: "After we beat you guys up, you wanna buy a Raisins calendar?" Human Kite: "Oh god no." ** With Toolshed, turn start *** Human Kite: "Check your watch, crime: It's kite time." Toolshed: ??? **'Fighting Jared, after he speaks' ***“Get away from me!” ***”Your gross, and your sandwiches are gross!” * Unsorted ** "Way to protect your healer, assholes." ** "Kite's got your back!" ** "I hope that we can wrap this up." ** "You show that bastard!" ** "Oh no." ** "Nooooo!" ** "Cartman... This is your fault... Ugh...." ** "Your fart kicks ass, Butthole!" ** "This is not a charade. This is Mitch's doing." ** "Urgh, guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way." ** "I can't feel my face. It sucks." Gallery wallpaper1.png|Promotional splash image of Human Kite. 20180222103102 1.jpg|Human Kite notifying The Coon on the argument between Super Craig and Wonder Tweek in 'Civil War'. 20180223105533_1.jpg|Human Kite appearing at the playground with The New Kid, The Coon and Fastpass in 'Civil War 2: Playtime's Over'. 20180224173734_1.jpg|Human Kite being confronted by Professor Chaos alongside The Coon, The New Kid and Toolshed in 'The Hundred Hands of Chaos'. 20180224173805_1.jpg|Human Kite being surrounded by Chaos Minions alongside The Coon, The New Kid and Toolshed in 'The Hundred Hands of Chaos'. 20180224175832_1.jpg|Human Kite, alongside the New Kid encounters a Chaos Kid guarding the U-Stor-It water tower in 'The Hundred Hands of Chaos'. 20180224175938_1.jpg|Human Kite, perched atop The New Kid preparing to perform Fartkour off the U-Stor-It water tower in 'The Hundred Hands of Chaos'. 20180224180000_1.jpg|Human Kite performing Fartkour mid-air with The New Kid in 'The Hundred Hands of Chaos'. 20180224183143_1.jpg|Human Kite observes Professor Chaos regaining consciousness after being kicked awake by The Coon in 'The Hundred Hands of Chaos'. 20180224183310_1.jpg|Human Kite trying to convince Toolshed to rejoin Coon and Friends in 'The Hundred Hands of Chaos'. kite holding coon.jpg|Human Kite angrily clutching The Coon, witnessed by the other superheroes. at the gate of gen.jpg|Human Kite, along with others, at the front entrance of Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180210161731_1.jpg|Human Kite unlocked as an Ally after completing 'Alternate Universes Collide'. Trivia * Human Kite seems to take cues from Superman, being an alien from a distant galaxy who wears mostly blue, flies around, and fires beams from his eyes. * The word "Kite" in his superhero name is a play to the word "Kike", a derogatory form of address towards Jewish people. References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters voiced by Matt Stone Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coon and Friends Category:4th Graders Category:Buddies